


Diary of Black Zircon

by Chromite



Series: Tales of the Rebellion [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Battle, Datapad, Diary, Dropships, Mention of a Ruby, Nighttime, Rebellion war, Typing out thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Black Zircon writes out her thoughts after a major battle during the rebellion.





	Diary of Black Zircon

>It was the dead of night, after a major skirmish during the rebellion. A Zircon sat upon a cliffside, her skin was a dark black color, her torso covered in a grey vest with a darker grey ascot, a window cut out on the lower right sleeve to allow her gem to shine through. Her legs were colored in dark grey pants that poofed out at the bottoms, thin light grey shoes covering her feet. Transparent grey glasses sat upon her face, her head framed by a light grew cowl, a point starting at the top of the cowl and drooping down behind her head.  
>The Black Zircon let out a long sigh as she started up the datapad in her hands and started moving her fingers, typing words into a document.  
>"I write this to try and wrap my head around it all. After today's battle, I find myself with very conflicting feelings. I find myself wondering if this Rebellion is worth it, or if it will be worth it."  
>"This isn't to say I haven't enjoyed myself here on Earth. Being free to do whatever I want, without having to worry about what my Diamond thinks of my actions, it's been wonderful. I've learned so much about myself, my wants and desires, what I'm naturally skilled at. I've had some great times under the leadership of Rose Quartz, and her revolutionary views, views that no Diamond has ever thought of before. If only they'd listen to her, maybe I wouldn't be having my doubts now."  
>"My doubts stem from the battle itself. Rose has always told us we didn't have to fight if we didn't want to. She told us there were other ways to be useful to the rebellion, by making weapons and armor, or building and fixing technology, scouting out new locations, serving as distractions, and a number of other things."  
>"Normally, I stick to what I do best, repairing technology, and scouting out new hiding spots for the rebellion to use in missions. This time however, I heard Rose stress how important it was to win the day, about the dropships that would be coming in with new soldiers, about how, if we could crash the ships before they landed, the gems inside would then be weaker, easier to capture and later convince to join us. Hearing the passion in her voice, it drove me to volunteer when I normally don't, drove me to pull my scythe weapon out of my gem. I was ready to be a part of something important. I was ready to show those soldiers what I could do. I was ready to take down a few ships myself."  
>"The problems started on the mission itself. Normally gems get to choose if they fuse or not, but for this mission, all gems that didn't usually fight were paired off with gems that did. I won't lie, I was nervous about that, I had never fused before then, I wasn't sure how it'd feel or what it'd be like. My uneasiness only grew when I saw who I was being paired with, a small Ruby with a gem embedded in her chest."  
>"She looked so happy to see me, she had a wide smile on her face when she told me she'd be my partner for the battle. I was still uneasy about the whole thing, but I knew from what others had said, it'd make us stronger. I took her hand and.....we started dancing. Her small body moved so gracefully, she smiled so wide despite my awkward steps."  
>"When our gems started to glow, and our bodies started fusing together, I felt so.....powerful, and right. Like I was always meant to be part of something greater. I could tell the Ruby I fused with was enjoying it too, I could feel her emotions, I could sense her thoughts, her memories and mine melded together into one as our bodies continued merging, taking on a new shape."  
>"When we finally became one, I could feel the power surging through our combined form. I could feel the heat running through each of my four arms. I could see farther than ever before, my vision amplified by an extra set of eyes. I was twice my height, my form surged with strength, and my scythe combined with her small hand axe into a large battle axe. I, no WE were Onxy, and we were so powerful! I could feel the wind flowing through our hair as we rushed towards the battlefield."  
>"I could feel her determination mixing with my own as we stood there on the battlefield, surrounded by other fusions and battle hardened gems, one who was the Pearl that was always by Rose Quartz's side when our great leader took the battlefield. She was absent from this fight, said she was creating a diversion along with a few smaller squads. I didn't think twice about it, any distractions to pull soldiers already on the planet was a good thing."  
>"When the ships started coming down from the clouds, we knew it was time. We leapt up and landed right on the ship, we ripped the piloting Peridot out of the cockpit, threw her aside, and leapt away as the ship came crashing down, me and a few other soldiers and fusions ready to take on the Homeworld Quartzes that came out."  
>"Then the fighting really started as other ships started crashing, as the battlefield swarmed with Amethysts, Jaspers, Nephrites, and Topazes. We fought with all our might, we were cutting down soldiers left and right with ease, our axe cleaving through their forms, other gems next to us fighting just as hard, some getting tangled in longer engagements."  
>"Then.....something horrible happened. Our eyes widened as we, as I felt a blade connecting with our combined form. I could feel a pain shoot through me, unlike any I've felt before. When the blade drew back, our eyes teared up at the sight of a cracked gem on our chest. Our forms.....split apart as a fellow soldier poofed the one that had hit us."  
>"We both hit the ground hard. I ran my hands along my form for a moment, before I made my way over to her. She was already so weak, her small red form was flickering as small pieces started falling away from her gem. I, I panicked. I scooped her up in my arms and held her close as I ran off the battlefield. I knew Rose had a fountain that could heal, and I knew she needed it."  
>"She got worse with every step I took. She.....she told me it was okay, that she wasn't going to make it, that at least one of us would be safe. I told her not to talk like that. I told her I'd save her no matter what. My tears fell upon her form as I kept running, as fast as I could!"  
>"Stars, I tried, I really tried! We were right there, next to a warp pad! When she whispered out "I'm sorry, I can't......hold on anymore." my heart sank. When I saw her disappear into her gem, and then saw the gem crack completely apart....I......"  
>Tears fell down the black Zircon's face as she stopped typing into the pad and shouted out into the darkness. "Why?! Why did she have to break!? We, we barely got to do anything together, I shouldn't feel like this, and yet! What's the point in all of this?! Why do we have to fight for our freedom?! Why can't Homeworld just LEAVE us ALONE?!"  
>The black Zircon kept crying for a few minutes in the darkness, before her eyes were drawn up by the gentle touches of light rising over the horizon. She let out a light gasp as she saw the shades of red, orange, pink, and purple within the clouds. Her heart soared as she saw the valley below her illuminated, the rebel camp below lit up, small figures walking around together, larger figures holding themselves and smiling, and a few gems placing hands on slumped over forms.  
>The Zircon took in the scene and dried her eyes before whispering out. "Oh Ruby.....I wish you could have seen this with me. I......I promise, I'll go on, for both of us."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think, how many fusions must have felt their fusion partners crack while they were still fused during the war? What must it have been like?


End file.
